


What is Kent Parson?

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, oh no i hurt my own feelings, overdose mentioned, pimms was in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm slowly importing everything from my various blogs to here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What is Kent Parson?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly importing everything from my various blogs to here.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces.

That’s all anyone ever says, knows, or cares about him.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, Stanley Cup winner.

Not that that’s a bad thing.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, Stanley Cup winner, owner of one of the top five most popular active Instagram accounts.

It’s great. Having a legacy. Being important.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, Stanley Cup winner, owner of one of the top five most popular active Instagram accounts, former friend and line-mate of Jack Zimmermann.

People hate him. They think he did something wrong.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, Stanley Cup winner, owner of one of the top five most popular active Instagram accounts, former friend and line-mate of Jack Zimmermann. Former second draft pick in the Q until shit happened.

Kent knows about triggers. He knows how seeing his face alone can sometimes make Jack cringe. They’ve talked about it. They may not be functional, but they don’t hate each other.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, Stanley Cup winner, owner of one of the top five most popular active Instagram accounts, former friend and line-mate of Jack Zimmermann. 

So he wasn’t the first one to find Jack after his overdose. So he was somewhere else. That didn’t stop Kent’s face from being the first thing Jack saw when he woke up in the hospital. The news was on.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, Stanley Cup winner, owner of one of the top five most popular active Instagram accounts.

He’s tried to patch things up. He’s underestimated how much damage he did just by not having access to the same prescriptions Jack did. Kent would have done the same if he could have.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces, Stanley Cup winner.

Going to Jack’s house has always been a mistake, no matter where Jack lived. It has never had even the potential of a purely good outcome. Sure, there were some laughs. That didn’t change the fact that it was always a disaster.

Kent Parson, captain of the Las Vegas Aces.

What is Kent without hockey? He’s nothing, is what he is. Everyone he sees nowadays reminds him of that. Constantly. The only person he trusts, the only person he cares about, has even had enough of him. Kent doesn’t blame him. Jack Laurent Zimmermann now refuses to even take a call from

Kent Parson.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway you can read this and more at mrjackbittle.tumblr.com/tagged/my_post


End file.
